In vertical conveyors, an endless chain is provided in a vertical plane and driven by a drive sprocket usually located at the upper end. One or more carriers or cars are pivotally mounted on the chain and as the chain is moved, they are lowered or raised between different positions so that loads may be unloaded or loaded thereon. Vertical guide rails are usually provided adjacent the vertical portions of the chain. However, when the carrier moves through the arcuate path at the upper and lower ends of the chain, there may be a tendency for the carrier to tilt when it is heavily or unevenly loaded.
Accordingly, among the objects of the invention are to provide a vertical conveyor wherein the tendency of the carriers to tilt is avoided and the carriers are stabilized in a vertical position through the arcuate movement between the vertical paths.